Fabrizio& Helga Oneshot Titanic
by TitanicLove
Summary: Fabrizio and Helga being cute after the sinking because they definetly both survived


Random oneshot of Fabrizio and Helga (coz they're the cutest) after the Titanic sank coz they both definitely survived. Helga totally fell on the foward rail and swam to a lifeboat and the funnel just missed Fabrizio and he swam to the lifeboat. So they lived happily ever after. DUH!

Fabrizio Di Rossi paced up and down the hall nervously. His brown shoes slapped against the cold floor, echoing through out the relatively empty hallway. He was already on edge Helga's muffled screams and moans of pain just made it worse.

10 months before Fabrizio and Helga happily married after both surviving the Titanic disaster. Fabrizio lost Jack and Helga lost both of her parents but they were both very happy to have each other. Soon after their marriage Helga had announced to her new husband that she was with child.

9 months later the baby was arriving. Suddenly, the screaming stopped. Shortly after a pair of double doors swung open to reveal the midwife. Fabrizio's heart raced with him as he raced up to the midwife. 'What happened? Is she okay? What about the a' bambino? he asked in a hurried voice, desperate for answers. He waved his hands in front of him like the frantic Italian he was. His warm brown eyes were filled with worry and they gave the midwife a pleading look. The midwife however was exhausted for it had been a long and difficult birthing and it was the middle of the night. She had dark circles under her eyes which almost matched the eyes themselves, a cold, dark steely grey with a stare that could kill. Her greying hair was pulled severely into a bun and wrinkles creased around her eyes and nonexistent smile. 'Mr Di Rossi,' she answered in a sharp, scolding tone,' I would prefer it if you didn't talk to me in that tone of voice. It's extremely impolite.' Fabrizio look down at his shoes in embarrassment. He was being told off like he was a little boy again. 'Sorry, Miss' he mumbled. 'Good. And you can go and see your wife...'. The midwife didn't even get to finish her sentence as Fabrizio ran off down the hall not bothering to listen what elsethe scary midwife had to say. He knew it was rude but he had more important things on his mind. The midwife however was not impressed. She gave a disapproving look, turned on her heel and stalked off. Fabrizio soon got lost in the maze of corridors but eventually found his sweet Helga.

Softly, he walked through the doors not wanting to disturb her and stopped in his tracks. She looked exhausted. Her golden curls hung down and stuck to her arms and face from sweat. Her angelic face was a beetroot red. Her pale pink lips were formed into a sweet smile and her ocean blue eyes stared lovingly at a large bundle in her arms. Fabrizio's gaze trailed down from his beautiful wife's face to the bundle of blankets nestled in her arms. His sweet brown eyes brimmed with joyful tears. 'Hei Fabrizio,' Helga said softly, 'kom og møt your little sons.' Fabrizio walked closer and was shocked. There was a second baby, cuddling into Helga. He knelt down next to his wife still staring at his children. Words couldn't describe how elated the two new parents felt as they cradled the peaceful newborns. 'They're beautiful' murmured Fabrizio as one of his sons clasped a tiny hand around one of his tanned fingers. He looked up and met Helga's deep blue eyes. Their lips touched briefly before pulling away and staring into each others eyes. 'I love you sweet Helga.' said Fabrizio lost in his wife's eyes. 'Jeg elsker deg, og jeg elsker våre små sønner' she replied sweetly before letting her gaze go back to her babies. Both babies had a patch of jet black hair on the back of its head and pink puffy cheeks. One had his fathers' sweet brown eyes and the other had crystal blue eyes like their mother and each had little button noses. 'So a' what are their names?' Fabrizio asked breaking the silence as they both lovingly admired their children. 'I like Luca and Harald.' Helga replied simply. 'That is perfetto bello. Shall we a' do middle names?' said Fabrizio. 'Ja. Du pick.' answered Helga. 'Me? Hmmm, okay.' Fabrizio paused to think for a second. 'I like Elia and Erik.' Helga giggled and pointed to the tiny baby with large brown eyes and said, 'I think he likes Luca og Erik.' The baby wriggled about with joy as he heard his name. 'Sì I a' think he does.' Fabrizio laughed in agreement. 'The other will be Harald Elia Di Rossi.' he added. 'Ja det er perfekt!' Helga said excitedly. They both looked up and kissed again. They pulled away and Helga said, 'Du want to hold them?' Fabrizio nodded quickly as Helga handed him Harald and then Luca. Harald started to cry as he was disturbed from his peaceful nap. Soon Luca joined in as well. The babies cried in unison as their father tried to rock them asleep. Soon Fabrizio started to sing an Italian lullaby. His mother, Maria, used to sing it to him when he was little. Now he was doing the same to his newborn children. Luca and Harald stopped to listen and quickly fell asleep in their father's arms. They snuggled closer into his chest and Fabrizio thought that his heart was about to burst with happiness. Helga looked on with her deep blue eyes filled with love. They all lived happily ever after as the cutest couple from the movie Titanic.


End file.
